Talk:Yal-un Eke
Was able to do 800 damage to a 75NIN/THF without shadows in less than 30 seconds. *Fought twice, and only saw Sling Bomb used as a TP move. Given the weird behavior of 11/09 NMs and TP moves (Acolnahuacatl using Chaotic Eye exclusively, Huwasi spamming Crystal Rain, and others like Bastet who use no TP moves) it's a safe assumption based on these testimonials and first hand experience that this NM will only use Sling Bomb. --ThrasonicBoom 10:50, December 14, 2009 *Soloed by unprepared, unbuffed SAM/NIN with ease. Shadows, Third Eye and Evasion gear were essential. Finished fight with 935/1363 HP *Easy solo with 75SMN/WHM using Carbuncle. Healing Ruby II makes up for Sling Bomb damage, keep Stoneskin up. Horrible drop rate tho ; ; - 1/30. *Easy solo as a 75PLD/WAR Tarutaru, Used Sentinel/Rampart but didnt need to. Cure III countered Sling Bomb. Spammed Swift Blade when I had 100 TP. Lowest I got was 500 HP cuz I was lazy on cure.. Even forgot to use Flash and Resprisal. Started with 3/4th MP and Full HP. Did have Joyueuse and ate a Tav. Taco, but don't think it made the win possible.--OneWingedAngelo1 14:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as Thf75/Bst37 while out waiting for Padfoot. Ended up 200/1200 HP using +28 EVA and Boxer's Mantle. Only 11 attacks made contact, including 3 of the 12 Sling Bombs it used. *Soloed as BLU/SCH 75 completely unprepared with some difficulty, but nothing any BLU thats prepared cant lol at. --Grabelli 10:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by PUP67/DNC30 with difficulty, attacked it before preparing properly, it hits between 100-200, 200-300 with Sling Bomb, near 10% some RDM ran past and Haste/Prot IV'd me, but it was fairly simple fight, 1/1 :o EDIT: Also gave me 53 exp at 67, which would mean it's lvl 52~. --Taruzard 13:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed extremely easy as Pup75/Nin37. Used Soulsoother but never had to be cured. Just keep shadows up. Ended the fight with hp in the mid 700s/978.--Yuppiekin 16:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *Relatively easy solo by totally unbuffed DRG75/WHM37. Sling Bomb hit hard, but that's about it, was able to keep alive by spamming Dia and Barfira. HP dropped low a couple times, but nothing too dangerous given the lack of preperation. --Gojiras 10:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *Just did the hunt registry for this NM. Gave me an evolith with (Fire elemental)Songs: Enmity-1 on it. The aperture requirement was <(light elemental)(open triangle)3>. Maybe someone who is good at editing can put that on the NM's page.--Toodles 03:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed with little difficulty on 81DRK/THF, unprepared and on a whim...1/1 on the drop. --Missangie 04:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) *Saw that the level listing for this guy was 52, I was like, "I can totally take it as SCH80/blm18!" Boy was I wrong... He resisted every bind and sleep spell I threw his way, even with Elemental Seal. He hit hard, too, dealing 100+ damage per hit. Killed me pretty quick... If no one else minds, I'll add his immunities to these spells. I'm going to try again as /rdm40, see if that helps. --Qweenneko 07:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC)